Winx Club StarForce: Tendou's Magical Christmas
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Tendou was having his Christmas day until he was transported to another dimension, filled with magic. He meets the girls in Alfea and requests his help to return to his home world. Will Tendou find a way to return to Echo Ridge? Not harem! Please R&R


This Megaman StarForce story will be crossover with Maid-Sama!, Den-O, and Winx Club. I don't own them! Enjoy the opening!

* * *

><p>The Winx girls began their entrances in their signature outfits, starting from left to right: Bloom with a happy smile. Stella with a beautiful smile with her arms behind her head. Flora held a red rose close to her lips, smiling sweetly. Musa smiled, holding both ends of her red headphones on her head. Tecna smiled with a wink on her left eye. Layla smiled with her hands on her hips.<p>

_Kiss Kiss_, _fall in love_!

Tendou turned to the screen with a courageous smile on his face. He leaped backward and transforming into Megaman in dark blue armor, forming his fighting stance. The girls in their Winx forms leaped beside him. The left side of Tendou's were Bloom, Stella, and Flora; the right side of him were Musa, Tecna, and Layla.

***The windy cold snow blew its way, creating a frozen title of this crossover fic.***

**Winx Club StarForce: Tendou's Magical Christmas**

_Hey_! _Hey_! _Hey_!

The Winx were on the ground, injured, fighting the same enemies they've always fought - the Trix. They were the witches known as Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The formed their dark magics in their hands and threw their attacks at the fallen Winx fairies.

_I see you come_, _I watch you go_

A solitary Tendou dashed towards the scene, taking the attacks on him with his arms crossed in an X and creating smokes.

_You never seem to leave me though so is this love or hate_? _We'll see_, _you're makin_' _me crazy_

The girls were stunned, seeing the boy that took the hit as the smoke blew off, revealing his battle form in a dark blue armor known as Megaman, unscathed. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy grunted, seeing another hero tagging along with the Winx girls as they vanished themselves in retreat.

_Inside my dreams_, _you're all I see_

The injured Winx stood up, seeing their lonesome savior. Megaman faced the injured fairies, de-transforming himself into his human form with a friendly look.

_Well all I see is you and me_

In the forest, Tendou meets the Red Fountain boys: Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Timmy. The boys armed their weapons, and were requested to be trained by their new friend, Tendou.

_Lady_, _maybe_, _or host I find_, _I really don't mind_

The Red Fountain boys charged forward as the armless Tendou dodged their attacks in a swift speed. He pushed their blades with his bare hands before their swords can touch him. He even dodged Timmy's pistol, jumping in the air up high. He landed on the ground safely with a smirk on his face.

_If I had to choose a rose_, _in this garden of romance_, _maybe we could take this chance_

Tendou looked at the sky, letting the wind blow his hair, and sadly wished he won't be able to see his family and friends - including his partner, Draco, and his girlfriend, Misaki Ayuzawa - and spend his Christmas time with them. His face lowered a bit, looking at the screen, and formed a determination face; He'll return to his dimension... somehow.

_Maybe you're my love_! _And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine_

Tendou walked his way as the Winx girls approached him, starting with Bloom. Bloom shows him her cute little rabbit, Kiko. Tendou patted the rabbit and continued walking. Stella shows up, holding a dress she brought. Tendou waved "No, thanks" as he continued on. Flora stood there, showing him a bouquet of red and white roses. Tendou decides to pass. Musa walked backwards, blasting her music with her headphones on and noticed Tendou. She removed her headphones and put them on Tendou's ears, implying him to listen. Tendou chuckled, removing her headphones and returning it. Tecna approached him, showing him something on her mini magic computer. Tendou passed and continued on.

_And with one kiss_, _we could stop time and I'd fall in love with you_

Layla appears and she shows him her little sleeping pixie, Piff. Tendou smiled and continued walking. Finally, the Red Fountain boys. Tendou continued strolling as Sky gave him a pat on his left shoulder. Brandon ruffled his hair playfully. Riven gave him a fist pound as Tendou complied with his right hand. Helia waved to him in a salutation; Tendou did the wave as well. Timmy raised his left hand up as Tendou slapped him a high five.

_Tomorrow's far away_... _Let's place our hope today just you and me_... _In a beautiful spring_...

Tendou turned his back, seeing his new friends in a different dimension. He determinedly smiled, putting his Hunter-VG on the center of his waist as it shoot out metallic belt straps, wrapping around his waist. Forming his transformation pose and cried out. "HENSHIN!"

_And we'll always fall in love_... _Again_!

Back in his dimension, Misaki shows Tendou her Christmas present in a wrapped box. Tendou smiled at his girlfriend and held her hands, pulling her closer in a warm hug. They were standing near the Christmas tree.

_Hey_! _Hey_! _Hey_! _Maybe you're my love_!

Megaman was standing in the center of the screen, forming his fighting stance. Bloom, Stella, and Flora appeared on his left side; Musa, Tecna, and Layla appeared on right side in their Winx forms.

* * *

><p>The opening of this crossover was "Sakura Kiss" from Ouran High School Host Club opening in english dub. Please review or comment.<p> 


End file.
